Changing Times
by Celena2
Summary: *ON PERMANENT HIATUS* The story of a brother and sister from the kingdom of Holy Light, Imirano. Their arrival at Cloud Tower and Red Mountain will change things for others...and for themselves.
1. Chapter One

**Changing Times**

**Chapter One**

**By**: Ree

**Series**: The Winx Club

**Location**: Magix, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, Alfea School

**Pairings**: Too numerous to name

**Warnings**: Rape, male/male pairings, female/female pairings, swearing, battles, and much more.

**Summary**: Life at Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower goes on as usual. That is, until the arrival of a brother and sister duo from the kingdom of Holy Light, Imirano. Crown-Prince Luka at Red Fountain and his half-sister, Huntra, who is currently at Cloud Tower, are about to stir things up a bit. With drama, romance, adventure, and so much more, life in Magix isn't going to be the same again.

**Disclaimer**: The Winx Club is not mine. Not mine at all and I do not claim the rights to them. Huntra and Luka are my original characters created for this fan fic. Please do not steal them.

**Author's Notes**: Well, this is my first Winx Club fic that I am currently co-writing with someone. Please lemme know what you think.

* * *

Red Fountain had never seemed so large. It was a magnificent place, the place to learn heroics and bravery. He wanted to just blend in, he didn't want to be different, but as the Prince of Light, he just kind of seemed to glow. No matter where he went, it was always the same. Someone would recognize him, find out his secrets, and then the whispers would start. It was always the same no matter where he went. Gathering his courage and heading inside, the young man made sure to stay in the shadows as best he could. Slipping unnoticed into the headmaster's office, he sighed in relief and closed the door. 

"Ah, Crown-Prince Luka of Imirano," a voice said and made the young man jump a mile high. "Welcome to Red Fountain. I trust that your journey was a pleasant one, no troubles?"

"No, headmaster, it was fine. Please, don't startle me like that," the young man called Luka replied, turning around and smiling amiably. "Is it all right if I sit down, sir? It's been a long trip."

"Go ahead."

As he sat down, Headmaster Saladin took a good, long look at Luka. He was scrawny, built rather small and petite, no more than 5'5" in height. _Not too much muscle mass I see, that could be a problem._ The boy's shock white hair was shoulder length and pulled back securely in a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way. Startlingly pale blue eyes gazed out at the headmaster with a steady and even look; he didn't seem intimidated in the least bit. Luka was sitting there calmly, his hands in his lap, wearing a simple white shirt and black pants.

"Now, let's get started on your curriculum. I want you to integrate into the student body as soon as you can. Now, I know that you may want to remain anonymous, but-"

"Sir, if you please, I'd rather like to see if I can hide from the other students. I mean, as the Prince of Light there's always a beacon of light surrounding me, giving me away. That could be a problem when it comes to battle, so I want to see if I can hide in such a large group."

Intrigued at the idea, Saladin had to admit that it was a good strategy to test one's concealment abilities. Agreeing readily to the idea, he welcomed Luka once more to Red Fountain, shook his hand, and let the other leave. Nodding, the young man went out into the hall and immediately jetted to his room before the bell rang, signaling the end of class. _I've got to get settled in and get familiar with the turf I'm on until I can hide in the shadows and not be noticed. It's going to take a while and I'm going to be drained afterwards, but it'll be worth it_, he thought as he looked around the room where all of his things were. Going over to a box marked "fragile" and kneeling down in front of it, Luka opened it carefully. Luka reached inside to open a bundle of thick, soft cloths at the very top. The young man removed a picture and smiled, fingering the silver-wrought frame.

"I'm going to make you proud, Mother. You won't have to put up with that man you were forced to marry for much longer. I'll get stronger, I'll go back home, and I'll take him down. Just hold on for me a little while longer," he whispered and put the picture on his nightstand.

_You're all I have left, Mother. Please hold on for just a little more_, Luka pleaded as he began to unpack quietly. He didn't want anyone to know he was there and so he moved about the room silently as he could. As soon as the bell rang, Luka locked the door, hit the lights, and listened near the door. He heard many voices, most lifted up in merriment, and he bit his lower lip. He'd never fit in here…he was nothing but a freak. It would be too much temptation for him and once others found out, it was all over. Luka preferred males over females and had no intention of marrying or producing an heir anytime soon. Of course, that was also the reason he was turned out of his home in the first place.

"But that's all in the past now. This is the time for me to start a new future…one where I can choose my own path. First, though, I have to get stronger before I go back home," Luka nodded in determination and as soon as he heard the noises disappear, slipped from his room.

For the next three weeks, Luka spent his time prowling around in the shadows, watching the students from a distance, always afraid to reveal his presence. However, Professor Codatorta, the strictest professor at Red Fountain, took care of that soon enough. Finally deciding that he couldn't hide anymore, when the professor looked at him during a fighting class, Luka nodded his head, white hair falling into his eyes.

"Now, I know you've all heard the news that a new student has transferred here," he began, immediately catching the attention of the entire class. "However, has anyone seen him?"

"No sir. No one even knows what he looks like," a young man with blonde hair commented from his seat.

"He's probably too chicken to show himself," another with ruby red hair laughed, tilting his chair back.

"I'll choose to ignore that, Riven. And yes, Brandon," Professor Codatorta gave the young man a significant look. "No one has seen him…because he has chosen not to be seen until now."

There was a general murmur of excitement throughout the class. The teacher looked at Brandon in particular, who cast his blue eyes down and away. _Damn, I should have been the first to notice that there was a new student and welcome him. As Prince Sky…well, I'm not Sky now. That role went to my friend_, the blonde thought, glancing over at a brunette male who was sitting next to him. In reality, the one called Brandon was truly Prince Sky of Eraklion, a prominent figurehead. However, he had to go into hiding and so traded names with his squire, who was the real Brandon. It was a welcome change though, not to be fawned over all the time like when he was back in Eraklion. Still, the teachers knew who he really was and expected him to set an example…and by not noticing the new student that really wasn't living up to expectations. _I wonder who he is_, Brandon speculated.

"But sir, who is he?" Sky asked.

"Before I tell you, I must say this…" the professor went over to his desk, and slammed his fist down on it, making everyone jump. "I am extremely disgusted with all of you! You all have failed to notice a being of light hiding in the shadows these past three weeks!"

The teacher gave another significant look to Brandon, who looked more than a little sheepish. That's when it hit him.

"A being of light? What do you mean, sir?" he inquired. "Who is this new student?"

"I mean, the Crown-Prince of the Holy Kingdom, Imirano. That is where the Fortress of Light is located, where I was trained. A being of light hiding in the shadows, don't you think that would have been a little noticeable? I swear, you all-"

"Please sir, I think they get the hint."

Brandon turned around, as did everyone in the classroom, and his eyes widened in surprise. The young man that stood in the doorway practically glowed with an ethereal light, his white hair pulled back and away from his face, showing off a softly curved face and piercing eyes. Walking into the room, Luka strode with confidence, but he was a little nervous. Riven was also eyeing the new guy, his arms crossed over his chest. _Hmmm, that guy's kinda cute. And I see he's left Brandon speechless. This could turn out to be fun_, the redhead thought with a leer as he watched. Brandon noticed Riven's glee and immediately became uneasy, and just a little angry. _He's not been here ten minutes and Riven's already eyeing him like a piece of meat! _Luka approached the formidable professor with a chuckle.

"Sir, you really didn't have to chew the class out like that. It's something that anyone could have overlooked," Luka began as he nervously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Still, I expected more from these so-called 'heroes'," Codatorta growled at the class.

"Really, it's fine. Allow me to introduce myself," he turned to the others and bowed slightly. "My name is Luka, I'm pleased to meet all of you and apologize for remaining hidden for so long."

"All right, that's enough, time for some practice sparring. Pair up you dogs! Luka, you pair with Brandon," the instructor snapped and smirked at Luka. "Let's see what you've got."

Nodding, Luka looked around for the one called Brandon as the class began to divide up. Getting up from his seat, the blonde went over to Luka and shook his hand genially.

"Welcome to Red Fountain, I'm Brandon. Sorry I didn't notice you sooner," he apologized.

"No time for apologies, we've got to get sparring. So, Brandon, how about we start?" Luka asked as he stepped into the practice ring, followed immediately by the other male.

"Sure!" Brandon replied and brought out his sword and shield.

Luka paused, gazing at the weapons, but simply lowered himself into an offensive stance.

"Uh, Luka, aren't you going to bring out your weapons?"

"I prefer to fight my opponents the old-fashioned way…with my bare hands. Besides," he replied with a rather embarrassed grin. "People from Imirano aren't that physically strong. The only ones who are, are the people trained at the Fortress of Light. They usually come from other worlds though. I probably couldn't lift that sword and shield even if I tried. I don't use weapons."

"You're kidding!" Riven jeered, turning away from his sparring partner. "You don't use weapons?"

"No, I don't," Luka answered with a frown before turning back to Brandon with a smirk. "Still, don't take it easy on me. I promise I can put up a fight even against someone with weapons."

"All right then, I won't take it easy on you. Ready?"

Nodding, Luka lowered himself back into his offensive pose, his hands fisted, raised up to protect his jaw and tender areas. Brandon charged first, moving swiftly to cover the distance between them. Luka waited patiently before spinning around and slapping Brandon on the back of the head, using the other's momentum against him just as he'd been taught.

"Ouch!" Brandon rubbed the back of his head.

Grinning, Luka readied himself once more as Brandon frowned and attacked him again. Ducking under the sword and sliding under the other between his legs, Luka ended up on his back and kicked Brandon in the ass, sending him flying. The blonde skidded across the floor as Luka placed his hands on either side of his head, swung his legs up and used his momentum to push himself to his feet. Everyone in the class was laughing now, because none of them had seen Brandon ever get his ass literally kicked before.

"Hey, the new guy's not too shabby," Riven laughed, squatting down next to Brandon. "That's the first time someone's ever kicked you there and sent you flying, blondie."

"Will you shut up, Riven?" the blonde retorted and got to his feet, smiling broadly. "You're pretty good at evading physical blows, but let's see how you deal with something else."

Brandon began to levitate and shot at Luka like a rocket. Taken aback and unable to raise his defenses in time, Luka was struck hard in the chest and fell back. He hit the wall hard and the air was knocked out of him for a moment. Gasping as he felt the wind leave his lungs, he coughed for air as he slowly got back to his feet. _We may be nimble, Imironians, but we get overpowered by physical attacks so easily. A little harder, and he may have broken a rib_, he thought and slowly managed to get his breathing back to normal.

"Hey, you ok Luka?" Brandon asked, suddenly concerned that he may have been too hard on the other.

"Yeah, fine. I'd be worrying about myself if I were you," Luka replied, finally on his feet.

"All right then. Get ready."

_He shouldn't have warned me. _Luka walked forward and as Brandon shot at him once more, Luka winced, landed flat on his back, planted both his feet into the other's stomach, and sent him flying smack dab into the wall. As soon as the blonde hit, Luka began to gasp, clutching his chest. _Damn…that hurt…well, I guess he did break something that last hit_, he thought and looked up to see a pair of maroon eyes looking down at him.

"You ok there, new guy?"

"Yeah, fine, you big ape."

There was a smile on Luka's features and the two of them chuckled as Riven helped him to his feet.

"I like your style, Luka. Nobody's been able to kick Brandon's ass quite so literally before. Where did you learn to fight like that?" the redhead inquired, gazing at Luka intently.

"Yeah, that was a good hit, Luka," Brandon laughed as he got up. "Where did you learn all those moves?"

"Well, as part of my training when I was growing up, I was taught how to evade blows as well as use the opponent's momentum against them. It didn't take much to throw Brandon against that wall since he was already moving so fast," Luka explained and winced a bit, clutching his chest.

"Hey, you ok?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah…course…" Luka replied with a small smile as he breathed deeply, looking flushed.

"Brandon, look at what you did," Riven chided, snickering at the blonde. "You could have killed the new guy and wouldn't that just look terrible on your 'playing nice with others' record."

Brandon frowned at the other and moved to give him a piece of his mind when Luka held up his hands with a mild smile.

"Look, I'm fine. Now come on, let's get back to sparring before we have to clean a lot of armor or something," he said and went near the sparring ring so he could watch the next bout.

"Luka," Brandon said as he went over to the white-haired teen. "Are you really all right? You don't have to put on a tough act for me, you know. I'm sure the teacher will let you go back to your room or something."

"Now what kind of hero would I be if I left class after just one injury?" Luka asked.

Smiling slightly, he turned to look back at the ring where Sky and his opponent were taking their places. Brandon had to admit that he admired the way that the white-haired teen pushed on with the rest of the class. Luka went through all of the bouts he could before he was finally taken down by Riven. He'd been taken aback by the other's fighting technique and laughed graciously, congratulating the redhead on a victory well earned. As soon as he was finished, he went to the door and leaned against the jab, breathing hard again. Brandon walked over to him and placed his hand on the smaller teen's shoulder. _Man, he's got really narrow shoulders…it's like I'm just holding onto bone. How did he manage to make it into Red Fountain? He may be smaller than Timmy_, Brandon thought as Luka turned around and released his hair from the tie, letting the locks brush across his cheek.

"Something wrong, Brandon?"

"Well, since we're both done, want me to walk you to your room? Classes are done for the day, I'm sure that the teacher wouldn't mind. Don't deny that you're getting short of breath."

"All right, I won't and sure, you can walk to my room."

Luka winked and the two of them began to walk towards the stairs. Both of them were talking quietly and Luka seemed to be getting better, his breathing wasn't as forced. Riven watched from the doorway, his eyebrow raised. _Hmm, it looks like Brandon's moving in on my territory. I'll have to move quickly if I want to get him_, the redhead thought and got an idea. Following the other two up to Luka's room, as soon as the white-haired teen moved to open the door, Riven sauntered up and placed an arm between Brandon and Luka.

"Hey Luka, I was wondering, want to go into Magix with me? This is your first time here, isn't it? You should get to know the town so you can avoid getting lost."

"I'd like that, Riven. Thanks for the invitation."

For some reason, Luka felt kind of drawn to Riven…and he didn't know why. It was something innate, something he couldn't describe. But when he concentrated hard enough, he realized that there was darkness brewing inside of Riven. The darkness that was inside of him was…_a witch is controlling his mind! She's got powerful dark magic. Well, I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. _Reaching up, he placed his palms on either side of Riven's head, focusing hard. Brandon immediately felt the urge to pull Luka away from the redhead and tell Riven to get away from him. Of course, he couldn't do that.

"Uh…Luka…what are you doing?" Riven asked, looking at him with a wary expression.

"Hold still," he ordered and white light began to glow under his palms. "Cleansing Light!"

The light flared underneath his hands and Riven's eyes slid out of focus for a moment. While the darkness was being driven away, in another school, a young woman was screaming in pain.

"Darcy, what's wrong?"

"Get a grip, it can't be that bad."

The three most powerful witches in the senior class of Cloud Tower, known as Icy, Darcy, and Stormy or the Trix, were all gathered in their room when suddenly Darcy had started screaming. Icy stood there with her hands on her hips, looking as though this was nothing more than a bother, and Stormy was kneeling next to Darcy, looking at her warily as Darcy clutched her head.

"Something's interfering with my spell on Riven! It's a damnable light caster, and it's holy light!"

"Holy light?" Icy asked, suddenly interested. "It can't be; there are no light casters in Red Mountain."

"Unless they got a new transfer student from another kingdom," Stormy pointed out.

"Well, whoever he is, he's going to pay for messing with Darcy and her puppy with that damn holy light," Icy vowed, but she was still uneasy about the fact she was dealing with sacred light.

Witches knew that holy light was like poison to them, which is what made Icy so nervous. After Luka cleared up Riven's mind, the two of them made plans to go into Magix the next day, since it was the weekend. Riven wanted to thank him for getting rid of Darcy's presence in his head. Winking at Luka, making the other blush, Riven left. As soon as he was gone, Brandon turned.

"Be careful around him, Luka. He's dangerous."

"Come on, Brandon, I'm a big tough boy. I tie my own boots and everything," he replied with a chuckle before he realized Brandon was serious. "All right, I'll be careful, I promise."

Nodding, Brandon gave Luka a pat on the shoulder and left. Sighing, Luka went into his room and began to get undressed. As he removed his shirt, a series of scars and bruises painted his back and chest a rich black and blue. Wincing slightly, Luka decided to go and take a bath and hopefully that would make his muscles relax and the scars less visible. Rubbing his arms, Luka locked himself in his room and decided not to come out until the next day.

* * *

Well, what did you think? That's just chapter one! And as a note, I wrote this before season 2 came out, so this is distinctly AU. There are a lot more to go. What do you all think? Let me know, please R&R! 

Ree


	2. Chapter Two

**Changing Times**

**Chapter Two**

**By**: Ree

**Series**: The Winx Club

**Location**: Magix, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, Alfea School

**Pairings**: Too numerous to name

**Warnings**: Rape, male/male pairings, female/female pairings, swearing, battles, and much more.

**Summary**: Life at Alfea, Red Mountain, and Cloud Tower goes on as usual. That is, until the arrival of a brother and sister duo from the kingdom of Holy Light, Imirano. Crown-Prince Luka at Red Mountain and his half-sister, Huntra, who is currently at Cloud Tower, are about to stir things up a bit. With drama, romance, adventure, and so much more, life in Magix isn't going to be the same again.

**Disclaimer**: The Winx Club is not mine. Not mine at all and I do not claim the rights to them. Huntra and Luka are my original characters created for this fan fic. Please do not steal them.

**Author's Notes**: I know...I've been just terrible about updating this thing. I just haven't watched Winx Club in a long time and I sort of lost my inspiration for it for a while. But I'm ready to write again And yes, I know Riven isn't gay and I also know Sky (the real Sky, the blonde one) isn't, but this is why it's called a fan fic.

* * *

The next morning came and Luka woke up to a score of pain. Groaning loudly, he struggled to sit up and staggered to the bathroom to soak in a hot bath for a while. The sun was just rising as he emerged from his room and Luka stretched, feeling pops and cracks from his stiff bones. _Damn, sparring class took a lot out of me_, he thought hazily as he slid on a pair of loose pants and a white button-down. Grabbing a towel, he slipped from his room and started to one of the practice rooms. Moving like a shadow, Luka rounded the corners and navigated the halls until he came upon the rooms he was looking for. Discarding his towel and his shirt, he slid off his shoes and made his way to the center of the room. Closing his eyes, Luka began to center his energy, letting the exhaustion drain out of him as he found his balance. _I am a still lake, calm and serene…_he repeated this mantra in his head as he began the slow, precise movements of his nation's form of martial arts. It was fluid, yet strong, and it took great concentration to perform each step. 

In one of the pattern forms, Luka's war cry rang out through the empty halls and called the attention of Codatorta, who was patrolling the halls. Although he didn't think anything would happen so early in the morning, he frowned and went to the training rooms.

Gazing into the area, he raised his eyebrow as he saw Luka fighting an invisible foe with just his fists and feet. _The boy's got spirit, I'll give him that much. _Even though he saw the bruises from the previous fighting exercise and knew they must be causing him great pain, Luka didn't stop until he'd completed his routine. With a stamp and a final punch, he returned to his relaxed stance, breathing deeply in order to find his center once again. True heroes, true warriors, had to endure much worse…of that he was sure and Luka wouldn't stop for anything short of collapsing. When he went to gather his towel, he pressed it to his mouth and saw Codatorta standing in the doorway. The white-haired teen jumped a mile high when he saw him and chuckled a bit as he wiped his temples and the back of his neck.

"Good morning, professor," Luka said cheerfully.

"Luka. I didn't expect to see you up this early. Normally all the boys choose to sleep in on the weekends."

"Truthfully, sir, if I did that, my entire routine would be thrown off. I've got to wake up at this time every day if I'm going to get in the amount of practice I need. The Eagle Claw style is difficult to master."

Reaching out, Codatorta handed him a jar of balm and he smirked. "For the bruises on your chest."

"It's all right, professor, thank you. Warriors have to deal with much worse. What if I don't have anything like that in battle and I'm injured? I want to be able to deal with the pain."

"You've got spunk, kid, I'll give you that much. Go on and get to breakfast before you're missed."

"Thank you sir."

With that, Luka went to his room to slide into some shoes, but he didn't have time to get in a shower. So he settled for running his head underneath the shower faucet for a little while and made sure to put on some deodorant until he could clean off properly. _Two baths in one day…well, I suppose there are worse things. _Checking to make sure that he didn't smell too badly, Luka headed downstairs for breakfast with the towel still around his neck and he flushed when he realized that he was still wearing his shirt unbuttoned. _Oh shit…_trying to act calm, he went and picked up some lunch and settled down into a chair with a groan.

"Dude, you don't look like hell," a voice commented and the brunette Sky sat down at his table.

"Yeah, what in the world were you doing?" Brandon demanded and then he noticed his chest. "Aw, Luka, I'm really sorry about yesterday. Haven't you gotten something for those bruises?"

"No," Luka said firmly. "And I'm not going to either. I'm going to keep up with you guys or die trying."

"You might just die…from stupidity," Riven snorted as he settled down next to Luka. "So, are we still on for Magix?"

"Of course," Luka answered with a grin as he dug into his food.

"Sounds like a date to me. I didn't know you swung that way, Riven," Sky said as he took a drink from his glass.

"Well I do. After having Darcy in my head, I think I'm going to take a break from girls. They're too whiny and demanding and besides…I think that Luka and I are going to get along just fine."

The way Riven was talking about Luka was making Brandon seethe. His blue eyes darted from where the redhead was smirking at Luka to the smaller man's nervous expression as he toyed with his breakfast. _He doesn't even ask Luka if he's comfortable with it. I swear, Riven's doing this just to mess with the new guy._ Reaching over, he discreetly knocked Riven's glass over and juice spilled into the man's lap. Riven roared his disgust as he got to his feet and tried to dry his pants. Glancing over at Luka, Brandon jerked his head and the two of them got to their feet and threw away their trash and returned their plates.

"You ok, Luka? I'm sorry about the way Riven's been talking to you. No one can really control him," Brandon apologized as the two of them walked off. "If you want, I can call Bloom and we could go with you to make sure that Riven doesn't try anything. I'm sure Sky and Stella will agree too."

"Well…I mean…I don't really mind that Riven's talking to me like that…" the white-haired youth answered. "After all…I'm the same way. I don't really like girls in that way. I love my mother though. More than anything in the world."

"Your mother?"

Luka nodded and opened the door to his room. His steps were soft as he went over and picked up the picture frame that rested on his night stand. Handing the picture to Brandon, he smiled shyly.

"That's my mother. Queen Gwenllian of Imirano. She's the kindest, gentlest woman you could ever hope to meet. The people of my kingdom love her to death and so do I. Just one smile from her and everything seems to be all right. Like you haven't got a worry in the world."

"She sounds amazing."

"Well, I'm her son, so I'm biased."

Brandon set the picture down and turned to face Luka. There was just something calming about the other man that he couldn't explain. And he noticed that Luka had toned down the glow that usually surrounded him and smiled. _Well, whatever it is about him, I hope that it rubs off on Riven. _He felt so relaxed, but shook himself mentally. _I should go and call Bloom and ask her to meet me in Magix. And I should…go talk to Brandon…the real Brandon. _Saying goodbye to Luka, the blonde-haired teen closed the door behind him and frowned. There was something wrong. Brandon knew that he liked males and females, with a preference for females, and he was already in a serious relationship with Bloom, but they'd reached a plateau.

"I have no idea where our relationship is going," he realized. "It's like the passion's gone out of it."

That thought bothered him as he went to get dressed and called Bloom. She was glad that he'd called and asked and agreed readily to go to Magix with him. Sky had called Stella and the blonde faerie had been really excited. Once Sky and Brandon were ready, they decided to wait down by the bikes for Luka and Riven to join them. First to come down was Riven and he sauntered over to his bike, wearing a crimson shirt underneath a long black trench coat and black jeans.

"Whoa, Riven, you sure clean up nice," Sky commented, his brown eyes curious. "What's the occasion?"

"Considering the fact that Luka's powerful enough to not only kick Brandon's ass," he grinned at the blonde. "But that he was able to remove Darcy's spell, not to mention really good-looking, I'd say he's good enough to dress up for. Besides, he looks like my type."

"Your type?" Brandon asked suspiciously.

"Yeah…my type. At least when it comes to guys. Quiet, shy, but powerful. Just how I like them."

"Just be careful, Riven. If he's as strong as you think, he's more than capable of handling himself. Who knows, he might just kick your ass," Sky laughed as he looked up. "There he is. Hurry up Luka!"

"Sorry, I wanted to rinse off before I came."

He leapt down the last stair and winced, mindful of his chest, before hurrying over. The teen skidded to a halt next to Riven and flashed them all a charming grin. Dangling from his ear was a silver hoop earring and he wore form-fitting indigo jeans and a loose white shirt with full sleeves that fell over his hands. Luka favored a simple, but elegant look, and he'd added a navy blue vest with a silver dragon embroidered on the back. Riven trailed his eyes over him before handing over a helmet. Pulling out his ponytail so it didn't get in the way, Luka slid on the helmet and climbed onto the bike behind Riven. He hadn't gotten one of his own yet.

"All right then, let's make a quick stop at Alfea to pick up the girls and off to Magix," Sky called and revved the engine before taking off.

"Let's go!" Brandon cheered and sped off after Sky.

"Hang on tight and don't fall off," Riven warned Luka as he revved the engine and took off.

Luka gave a whoop of joy as he clung to the back of Riven's shirt. He felt a little awkward about gripping him around the waist, but eventually they were driving so fast that he had to in order to prevent falling off. Finally, the trio of bikes pulled up in front of Alfea School where Bloom and Stella were waiting. Smiling from underneath the helmet, Luka had to admit that they were both very pretty. Bloom's red hair and bright smile gave her a certain charm and Stella was a classic beauty with her long blonde hair and curvy body. Neither one of them held too much appeal to Luka though and he sat and waited as the two girls met their boyfriends.

"Hey there Brandon. I was worried that I'd have to call you if we ever wanted to have a date," Bloom laughed as she hugged the blonde.

"Totally, I mean, although you lose points for the last minute invite, it's romantic just the same," Stella added, tossing her blonde hair over her hair. "Oh, and who's the guy clinging to Riven, Sky?"

"Oh, right, we didn't tell you. Come on over and say hi," he said and beckoned to Luka. "This is Princess Stella of Solaria and her friend is Bloom from Earth. Ladies, this is Crown-Prince Luka from the kingdom of Imirano. He just transferred to Red Fountain about a month ago."

"Yeah and it took them that long to figure out I was even there," Luka laughed as he removed his helmet.

"It's nice to meet you Luka," Bloom said.

"Yeah, but don't you know how to greet royalty? I mean, you are a crown-prince after all," Stella added.

"Sorry, I was getting to that," he laughed and got down off the bike and went over to kiss both of their hands. "Princess Stella, Lady Bloom, it is a pleasure to meet you both. I must say I'm truly enchanted."

"See, Sky, now that's how a prince should greet a princess," Stella gushed. "The pleasure's all mine, Prince Luka."

"Come on, we're wasting time. Let's get to Magix already," Riven snapped. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Sorry about that," Luka apologized and placed his helmet back on and climbed onto the back of the bike.

"Let's go," the redhead snapped and wheeled his bike around before speeding off towards the city.

"What's got Riven's shorts in a knot?" Bloom wondered as she climbed onto the back of Brandon's bike.

"Oh well, see…Riven kind of…well, he likes to date girls…and guys. So, he asked Luka to Magix…on a date," Sky admitted awkwardly. "And apparently Luka did something to Riven's head and removed Darcy's spell, so now Riven's interested in him. Don't know why though."

"Wait, you mean Riven's-?"

"He's bisexual, Stella," Bloom supplied.

"Bi-what?"

"Bisexual. It means that he likes girls and guys. I didn't know Riven was like that, did you Brandon?"

"Actually…we all did," the blonde admitted as he put on his own helmet. "Riven just didn't want to make it public knowledge. Especially because…well…the fact that Musa likes him."

"This would just crush her. Riven's dating a guy?" Stella sighed as she climbed on behind Sky. "So tragic."

That topic was left alone as Stella began to babble on about one thing or another. It was hard for Brandon to concentrate on what Bloom was saying because he kept thinking about Riven and Luka. _Why can't I concentrate on Bloom? I really like her, might love her even, but ever since he came to Red Fountain…hell, I've only known him a few days! I'm being stupid. _The two couples met up with Riven and Luka, who were standing outside of a small café, talking quietly. Riven's arm was braced above Luka's head and he was leaning over the smaller youth and he was smirking as he leaned over and whispered in Luka's ear. Chuckling softly, Luka shook his head and elbowed Riven lightly before pointing towards the others. Riven scowled, but followed Luka over to the others, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's about time you guys got here," the redhead sneered. "What took you so long?"

"Well unlike you, Riven, we were actually polite to our dates," Sky retorted as he climbed off.

"It's all right, don't worry, we weren't waiting long," Luka cut in with a small smile. "Come on, I haven't seen any of Magix yet and I'd really like to take a good look around."

"Then you've come to the right place, Luka, because I know every inch of Magix," Stella bragged. "Come on, let's show this boy around!"

The afternoon was spent with Stella and the others showing Luka to all of the different places around Magix. They even stopped in at a few clubs to show where the hottest dance spots were. Of course, Stella had to insist on stopping at a few stores before they headed for dinner that night. While they were inside, Luka wandered around on his own for a little while, heading over to the men's side of the store. It was incredibly trendy, but the clothes were more suited towards conservative tastes, not his. Finally, he managed to make his way out of the store without being noticed. Except for one pair of blue eyes that followed him. Brandon smiled at Bloom as she came out in a dress and he made the obligatory comment about how beautiful she looked in it. The next store over caught his eye and he smiled as he headed in. This one was geared towards more outrageous styles of clothing.

"I don't blame you for wandering off. Those geeks really have no taste in clothes," a smooth voice purred in his ear.

"Riven!" Luka gasped and jumped a mile high.

"Well? Aren't you going to look around?"

"I would, but I thought you didn't like looking at clothes."

"I don't…unless they're on you."

"Now that was a really bad line."

Regardless, Luka went around and began to examine the different things on the racks and even offered Riven a pair of pants that made the other youth raise his eyebrow. They were covered in lips and belts that were connected with chain. _I like this kid's taste_, the redhead thought as they made their way back to the changing rooms. Thankfully, these were more private, since they involved more…risqué apparel. Tugging the curtain behind him, Luka hung up the two shirts he'd found and slipped off his pants to try on the leather trousers he'd found. _Not bad…a little tight and I don't know where the hell I'd wear them, but…_he turned around and frowned. He never noticed, but his hips were a bit rounder than he would have liked and he groaned. _I can't believe that I got so much from my mother. I got her looks, her height, **and **her hips? _Chuckling slightly, Luka relaxed and went to unzip them.

"Let me help you with that."

The low and sultry voice belonged to Riven and Luka laughed as he placed his hands over the redhead's.

"Riven, we're in public. Besides, I'm pretty sure that I can change out of these pants by myself."

"I'd have to disagree," Riven smirked and ran his hand over Luka's hip, raising an eyebrow. "Damn…your hips are almost like a woman's."

"That's my mother's genes coming out in me I guess," the white-haired teen admitted and removed Riven's hands from his zipper before pushing them back and away from him. "Now why don't you head back to your changing room before someone sees us? I don't want to get kicked out my first time here."

"You're no fun, Luka."

It was apparent that Riven wasn't going to be deterred that easily and Luka sighed as he was drawn in close to the broad, powerful chest. Reaching up, Riven undid his ponytail and brushed his fingers through the fine white locks. His other hand rested on the slender hip and he brushed his fingers lightly over the leather encasing Luka's body. _Not bad at all…_

"Riven, come on, let's get going. The others are probably wondering where we are about now."

"They can fuck off."

The rough language, spoken in that sultry voice made Luka's knees go weak and he had to wrap his arms around Riven's shoulders to keep himself from falling. _Damn, this guy's good. He really knows what he's doing. _Taking that as an invitation to continue, Riven leaned down and teased his lips over Luka's neck, tasting cinnamon and vanilla. _Must have been his soap. _Using his body weight and momentum, Riven backed Luka up against the wall of the dressing room and pressed him up against the hard surface. Groaning softly, Luka bit his lower lip as Riven chuckled.

"Don't forget, we don't want anyone to know we're back here. So keep quiet," Riven growled.

"I'm trying, but I can't when you're biting my neck like that…"

"Then perhaps I should occupy that mouth of yours."

Riven raised his head and crushed his mouth against Luka's, pressing him up against the wall. Sweet…so sweet…the other teen tasted like nothing Riven had ever experienced before. The simple kiss wasn't enough for him and he trailed his tongue over Luka's lips, demanding entrance. As soon as he felt the slightest parting, the redhead plunged his tongue into the other teen's warm mouth. He wanted to taste, claim, and conquer Luka. To make sure that no one else would ever take what was his. Smirking, Riven broke the kiss and he panted heavily as he gazed into hazy pale blue eyes. It was apparent that the slighter teen was dazed and speechless, because all Luka could do was pant and cling to him. Riven could feel him trembling as he gripped him in his arms and smirked as he bit at the young man's neck.

To say that Luka had been knocked off his feet would have been the understatement of the century. He couldn't even begin to form words for what he was feeling. From the moment that Riven had kissed him, he just felt lost. The very blood in his veins boiled as he felt those firm, surprisingly soft lips claim his. _Claim? _There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, but Luka really didn't know how to describe it. Riven was a constant surprise and he was feeling even more shocked when he felt the kiss was broken. Gasping heavily, Luka wondered if they were going too fast. Although he'd been watching the young men of Red Fountain for weeks, he still didn't feel as though he knew them. Not at all. _Riven's powerful…dangerous…_and he remembered his mother's words from long ago.

"_A being of Light is naturally enticed to the Dark. The Dark beckons the Light as the Light calls to the Dark. However, it is our choice whether or not we wish to follow the Dark and answer its call."_

Luka wondered about his mother's words. _Will I be able to resist the call from Riven and his Dark side? It's already calling to me…_he could feel it. The shadows that clung to Riven, in his mind and heart, naturally drew Luka like a moth to a flame. He wondered what had caused such sadness around Riven's heart. Why was the redhead the way he was? There were so many questions but not enough answers. Sighing as he felt Riven bite at his neck, Luka blushed and pushed the other away. There could be no marks, especially not in class.

"Riven, if you bite me, then everyone's going to know. I don't think I'm quite ready to have others know."

"Feh, I understand…"

"Thank you."

Before he could relax though, he yelped as Riven pushed up his shirt and bit him hard on a bicep muscle. Gritting his teeth, Luka tried hard not to cry out from the pain of the teeth in his tender muscle. It still hadn't gotten over the stress of his first training class. Very soon, Riven had finished and he straightened. Reaching down, he squeezed Luka's ass and departed, leaving Luka flushed, breathless, and wondering. _What was I supposed to do in that situation? Sure, Riven excites and entices me…but is the Dark part of his personality the only part that I like? _It was a hard question and Luka didn't know the answer.

"At least, I don't know the answer right now."

With a sigh, Luka put his clothes back on, mindful of the bite on his stomach. _I can't believe he did that! _He was going to have trouble after all and Luka considered going to Codatorta and asking for the muscle relaxant. Shaking his head, the white-haired youth vowed against that.

"I'm not going to be weak. Not anymore. That's why I came to Red Fountain in the first place."

Sighing heavily, Luka smiled as he met up with Riven and the two of them headed outside, having bought nothing though. As it turns out that the others had worried about the two of them and when asked where they were, Luka simply answered that they were shopping. As they took Stella and Bloom back to Alfea, the sun was just starting to set. Luka smiled behind his visor and waved to the two girls. They were nice and he couldn't wait to see them again. _But now, it's back to Red Fountain so I can track down Codatorta and ask him about that balm. _Gripping Riven around the waist, Luka fell asleep on the way back to the school.

* * *

Yes, I know, I know, it was a long time waiting for this chapter, but it's even longer than the last one! Don't worry, I do plan on introducing the promised Huntra, but not until I write about her brother just a bit more. Hopefully after this next chapter, you'll get to see why Luka adores his mother so much. 

-Ree


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**By**: Ree

**Series**: The Winx Club

**Location**: Magix, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, Alfea School

**Pairings**: Too numerous to name

**Warnings**: Rape, male/male pairings, female/female pairings, swearing, battles, and much more.

**Summary**: Life at Alfea, Red Mountain, and Cloud Tower goes on as usual. That is, until the arrival of a brother and sister duo from the kingdom of Holy Light, Imirano. Crown-Prince Luka at Red Mountain and his half-sister, Huntra, who is currently at Cloud Tower, are about to stir things up a bit. With drama, romance, adventure, and so much more, life in Magix isn't going to be the same again.

**Disclaimer**: The Winx Club is not mine. Not mine at all and I do not claim the rights to them. Huntra and Luka are my original characters created for this fan fic. Please do not steal them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight streamed into the window of the open room as Luka sat and pondered the letter in his hands. His father…wanted to see him? Even though he'd received the letter three days ago, it still didn't change the fact that this had shocked him. Why would his father want to see him? _Mom, I guess I'm coming home for a while. _But he wasn't going alone. Luka had asked Brandon to come along with him as a safety precaution. Things had been rocky between himself and Riven for the past few days and he didn't want to take the other teen. Riven was just so aggressive and so possessive that it really got on his nerves and made him wonder what he'd ever seen in the guy. He knew what it was though. The Darkness that called to him within Riven's soul was enough to make him go weak in the knees like a little girl. Like Queen Gwenllian had always said, the Darkness had called to the very center of his being. So it was only natural that he fall prey to it. But Luka didn't want to fall prey.

"I'm going to be strong. For my mother and for myself."

That was his promise. Luka placed the letter back in its envelope and bent over his bed, resuming his packing for the moment. His mother meant the world to him and he hoped that he wasn't being called home because there was imminent danger to her. That would be heart-breaking for himself and for the people of Imirano. _It would be as though their heart has been stolen. And no one would stand to live in Imirano as long as that happened. _He knew that for certain and he sighed as he picked up the silver-framed picture. Pale blonde hair fell to Gwen's waist in lush waves. Her ice blue eyes, so like Luka's, were alight and smiling. She was extremely petite, no taller than Luka's chest and it showed. He would do anything to protect his mother. Gwenllian was always smiling, laughing, and filled with joy.

"She deserves much more than that bastard of a man she married," he muttered as he placed the photo back on his nightstand.

"Hey Luka, are you almost ready?"

He looked up and smiled as his blonde-haired friend entered the room. Brandon walked with such ease and confidence, one would think he should have been born a prince rather than a squire.

"Just about. I just have to make sure I have a few extra things before we leave," Luka answered with a grin as he tossed in a white bag.

"What's in there?"

Brandon sat down on the bed next to Luka's suitcase. The white-haired teen smiled a bit and opened the pouch. Inside was a variety of medicinal supplies as well as a few splints for emergencies.

"Why do you need all of that stuff, Luka?"

"When you meet my father, Brandon, then you'll know. Trust me, you'll know," he answered solemnly.

Brandon frowned in confusion as the slighter teen hefted his bag over his shoulder and headed out. There was something Luka wasn't telling him and not knowing made him crazy. _I thought we didn't keep secrets, Luka. _He paused for a moment and then shook himself. _Where did that come from? It sounds like he's my boyfriend or something! _But that was impossible. Brandon was happy with Bloom. She was always so sweet and understanding and that was one of the things he loved about her. Following after his friend, Brandon remained quiet as he thought about the twists that life had taken since Luka had arrived at Red Fountain. He may have been small, but Luka did his best to keep up with the other guys or he almost killed himself trying. Something fueled that spirit and Brandon hoped that he would find out what. Once the bus arrived to take them into Magix and from there to the transport station, Brandon began to feel a little worried. Would the Queen recognize him as the royal prince of Eraklion? _I guess I'll know when we get there._

The transport journey went smoothly and before Brandon knew it, he heard Luka saying,

"Welcome to Imirano."

Rubbing his blue eyes as a result of the flash of light that had accompanied them, Brandon's eyes widened. The kingdom of Imirano spanned hundreds of miles, with fields covered with white and pale blue blossoms. Children were running barefoot in the streets, playing ball as their parents shopped. The marketplace was bustling with the latest deals being shouted by the sellers, people arguing over prices, and all around there was laughter. In the far reaches of the hills was nestled a small castle. From a distance, it looked rather like a large house than a castle. Constructed primarily of white marble, it seemed to shine with its own light amongst the green hills. It spoke to Brandon of a peace he'd never felt before. It felt as though he had stepped from one world into another one, made up only of serenity. _I guess it's the powers of Imirano's holy light at work_, he reasoned and followed Luka up the main street.

Despite the many advances that technology and society had made, the road was dirt and cobblestone, giving it a feel of being back in the old ages. Brandon's shoes were getting scuffed up because of the rough stones, but it didn't seem to bother Luka any. The slighter male was just worried with getting to the castle as soon as possible. But Brandon couldn't help notice that whenever Luka passed, no one made a show of bowing to him. No one took the time to greet their future ruler as befitting the "common" class, as his father would have called them. That confused Brandon further until he realized that as Luka passed, he nodded to the other people, as if he was paying his respect to them. _Imirano sure is different from Eraklion. I don't think I've seen another kingdom quite like it. _Catching up with his friend and blowing blonde locks out of his face, Brandon smiled.

"So why do you nod to people as you pass and yet they don't greet you, even though you're their prince?"

"It's very simple. Imirano wouldn't be here without people to work the fields, to sell their goods, to basically do all of the work behind the scenes while the royals sit up there in that big stone fortress and act important. We're just figureheads, Brandon. A council governs the people, but my mother has any final say involving new laws passed and legal arguments that are settled."

"What about your father?"

Luka looked at the ground and walked faster. "My father is not an acting member of this kingdom, nor of his family."

"Whoa, slow down there Luka," Brandon reached out and grabbed his friend's shoulder. "What's the story between you and your dad? I mean, I know you two have gotta have your differences, but this…"

"Do you really want to know Brandon?"

Without waiting for an answer, Luka walked over to a nearby bench and set his bags down. Then, he went and bought two sweet rolls from a vendor and brought one over to Brandon before sitting down. Confused, but intrigued, Brandon joined his friend and helped himself to the bun.

"It's time you finally knew, I guess. You see, my father is actually my stepfather. My real father was the former King of Imirano and he married my mother, a maiden he met here. Even though they were from two different worlds, they loved each other and nothing was going to stop them from being together. After they had me though, my father became very sick and eventually passed away when I was one. My mother found solace in the arms of another…but she didn't marry him. I don't even know what happened to him actually. He was from the kingdom of Anterossa, which is the kingdom of hunting. Anyway, after that, my mother was courted by a man from a kingdom far away. He won her heart but…"

"But what, Luka?" Brandon took another bite and waited.

At first it seemed as though the young man wasn't going to say. But then he bit his lip and looked at Brandon straight in the eye.

"But he beat her, Brandon. He still does and when I was old enough, he started to hit me too. You see, I was a reminder of the old king and he wanted his own child to inherit the throne. Not me. That's when I decided I would go to Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. I thought that it would make me stronger so that I could protect her. My mother is all of my family that I have left, Brandon! I don't want to lose her like I lost my father!"

Frustrated, Luka threw his bun to the ground and pounded his knee with a fist. He was always too weak, always. He couldn't stand up to Eramus. And Gwenllian was left alone without anyone to protect her when he went to school! What if she was already gone? _I have to get to the castle! Before nightfall! _Picking up his bag, Luka took a deep breath and looked back at his friend.

"Now do you understand, Brandon? I have to be strong, for my mother. It's the only way I'll be able to stop that bastard once and for all!"

And he began to run towards the castle. Brandon, abandoning the sweet roll, chased after him. _Luka…I had no idea…were you always hiding this from us? Did Codatorta and Saladin know? Did the other guys? _Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he followed Luka through the streets of the town and up to the palace gates. Panting heavily, he watched as his friend pounded on the doors.

"Let me in! It's Prince Luka, I demand to be allowed entrance!"

"Your Highness! You're back from school! Open the gates! Now!" one of the guards hurried down to greet them.

Brandon watched as Luka stood before the door, waiting for it to open. Finally, it creaked open enough to allow the two of them entrance. Luka stormed to the castle without looking left or right as the guard scrambled to catch up with him. Already he could feel the darkness creeping around the castle, a large portion of it focused in his mother's room.

"We didn't expect you back so soon, Prince Luka. We thought-"

"Silence! Where is my mother and Eramus?"

"Why they're in the Queen's bedchambers of course. Where else would a husband and wife be?"

Luka's bag dropped with a thud and he sprinted as fast as he could towards the royal chambers. _Please, please, don't let me be too late! _

"Luka! Luka, wait!"

Brandon chased after his friend and grabbed him by the collar. This effectively stopped Luka, but he began cursing.

"Damn it, Brandon, let me go! My mother's in trouble!"

"Calm down, you know that anger is the surest way for an enemy to win. Now you've got to keep a cool head on your shoulders! Damn it, stop struggling and listen to me!" and he slammed Luka against the wall. "You're not going to help your mother if you get hurt too."

"Let go of me, Brandon. If you try and stop me-"

"I'm not trying to stop you, I'm trying to help you. Now listen to me. You can't go charging in there without a plan. If your stepfather's in there, then we'll take him by surprise if we can. But if he spots us, then you get your mother to safety while I distract him."

Luka paused in his thrashing and looked at Brandon with deep respect and gratitude in his eyes. Brandon was right. If he allowed his anger to control him, then Eramus had already won. He nodded once and Brandon let his friend go. With that, the two of them ran through the stone halls of the palace and finally reached the bedchambers. Faint cries could be heard bouncing off the walls, along with the sound of a hand connecting with skin, hard. _You'd better start praying for mercy, you bastard. _Quietly, Luka and Brandon slipped into the rooms, looking around for the source. Coming upon the bathroom, Luka's eyes widened in shock. King Eramus was standing over Gwenllian, his fist coming down on her again and again, completely ignoring the woman's cries or her pleas for him to stop.

"Ready?" Brandon whispered.

"You know it."

After a count of three, both Brandon and Luka jumped onto Eramus' back, effectively catching him off-guard and dragging him to the floor. Eramus hit the tile with a loud crash, knocking over containers and cracking his head against the floor. His bellow of rage was heard by everyone in the castle. It rattled them to their bones and caused even the marketplace to stop its hustle and bustle. As Brandon worked on restraining Eramus, Luka turned back to where his mother lay. Eramus was cursing and struggling with his friend, but Luka wasn't paying attention to that. He was kneeling over his mother and moved her carefully to inside of the spacious pearl tub.

"You'll be safe now, Mother. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore," he whispered, touching her cheek.

"…Luka…you came…"

She reached up, her hand shaking, and touched his cheek. Luka turned his head and kissed her palm, fighting the urge to hold her tight against him. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. Brandon cracked the man's skull against the floor again and used the chance while Eramus was still reeling to bind his hands and feet. He removed his sword from his jacket pocket, formed the blade, and placed it at the man's neck.

"Don't move or you won't have your neck anymore."

The young man's voice was filled with warning and he glanced back to make sure that the Queen and Luka were all right. After making sure that his mother wasn't too seriously hurt, Luka turned back to his stepfather, pulling out his own sword and allowing the white blade to form. Eramus glared up at his stepson, knowing that if it wasn't for the fact he'd had a friend with him, Luka would never have been able to stop him. The boy was still too slender, too weak to do so.

"So, now that you have me, what are you going to do to me, Luka?" Eramus taunted, straining against his bonds.

"There are so many things I would like to do to you, Eramus. However, I think I'll be merciful and allow you a chance to live. Just long enough so you can stand trial under my judgment."

"You're not old enough."

"No, but without a King to proceed over the trial, then the next male heir must take his place. Me."

Eramus paled drastically as Luka's smile turned feral and he knelt down in front of the man.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm, Eramus. I will see you tried and then I will see you punished. Guard!"

At his shout, three men scurried in. "Yes, Prince Luka!"

Gesturing to his stepfather, Luka glared contemptuously at the man. "Take this man away and throw him in the strongest dungeon we have. Post a guard 24 hours of the day and set up a trial as soon as possible. I want him tried as a traitor to the crown on the first available date."

"Yes Sire!"

With that, Eramus was dragged off to the dungeons. But as he went, he screamed at his stepson that he would have his vengeance. And Luka had no doubts that the man would try every trick in the book to get out of this in order to return and seek his revenge. However, there were more important things to worry about and one of them was laying in the tub. His expression softened and Luka went over to his mother, feeling her feverish forehead.

"She's not well. Brandon, can you put her to bed while I go and fetch the doctor?"

"Of course."

Luka rose from his kneeling position, the anger and adrenaline draining out of him rapidly. He had never threatened anyone like that before. Nor had he ever had such a desire to see someone else die. But this was the man who had hurt him for years, hurt his mother for years, and he had to pay. _But he will have a fair trial first. _That much would be certain. Luka would not have an unfair trial, no matter how much he wanted to sabotage it. Still, truth spells would be used to uncover the evidence and it would be two against one. They would be all right now.

When Luka left the room, Brandon picked up the petite Queen and brought her over to her bed. Once he set her down, he began to dig around in the bag that Luka had brought, bringing out bandages and antiseptic. Sitting down next to her, Brandon began to clean some of the bleeding cuts, careful not to get any of the medicine in her eyes. _They're Luka's eyes through and through. _The ice blue shade was the exact shade as his friend's and Brandon smiled. This woman was even smaller than Luka, which he had trouble comprehending at first. But to endure all that she had for so long…it spoke of great strength. He was so lost in thought that he almost missed when she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Oh, you're awake. Queen Gwenllian, I'm Brandon, a friend of Luka's. Don't worry, he'll be right back, he just went to get the doctor."

She nodded slightly, sighing. "It will do him little good. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to stay in this world. Years of Eramus' abuse have taken their toll and I'm not as young as I once was…"

"But, but you can't leave yet! Luka loves you so much, you're all the family he has left. At least give him the chance to say goodbye and you should get the chance to see Eramus behind bars."

Gwen smiled sadly and reached up to touch his cheek. _You have so much light in you, Brandon. It's a shame that your heart is so conflicted. You love someone else and yet your heart yearns for my son as well. _Taking a shaky breath, Gwen lowered her hand and closed her eyes. She could feel the goodness in Brandon and hoped that he would come to understand his own heart in time. That perhaps…while he may love a woman now…there could always be room in his heart for someone who truly needed him after she was gone.

"Queen Gwenllian?"

"…Brandon…you have such a wonderful heart. Please…if I'm ever gone…could you take care of my boy?"

Flushing darkly, Brandon was struck speechless for a moment. Take care of Luka? But he could always take care of himself. Still, it was hard to deny the Queen her request. And so, Brandon nodded.

"I'll do my best, Queen Gwenllian. I give you my word."

She smiled and nodded. "Just don't let Luka know I asked you. He can be rather stubborn when he wants to be."

"Now just who are you talking about, mother?"

Luka's voice jerked Brandon back to reality and he backed away as Luka guided the doctor inside. But the elder woman shooed both boys out of the room so she could take a look at the ailing woman in private. Brandon's mind was still trying to wrap around the promise that he had made. But for the life of him, he really wanted to look after Luka because for some reason, the guy just needed someone to keep an eye out for him. _Luka can sometimes be a little reckless not to mention a lot stubborn. He won't even listen to me about Riven._ Taking a deep breath, Brandon went over and placed a hand on the other male's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry man. Your mom's going to be ok. The doctor will make sure and fix her up."

When Luka turned around though, Brandon didn't feel quite so confident. Brimming in the young man's eyes were tears. Tears that Luka had been trying to hide ever since he'd seen his mother in such a state. Seeing her like that though was the last straw and he buried his head in his arm to hide how ashamed he felt. _Crying just like a girl…_and he cursed under his breath. Brandon didn't say anything, he just placed his hand on Luka's shoulder and waited. He knew that his friend was too proud to ask for any sort of emotional help, but he wanted to help. He didn't want to see Luka in so much pain, especially after all of the good times they'd had at Red Fountain. _You're trying so hard, Luka. Why don't you let someone help you? You don't have to go through this journey alone…_

"I'm here."

"…Wh-what?"

Startled that he'd spoken aloud, Brandon cleared his throat and smiled. "I meant that I'm here for you, Luka. You don't have to try so hard to be strong, ya know? You've got good friends who are going to stick by you through thick and thin, not to mention your mom's going to be around too."

It did make sense after all. Brandon was his friend and obviously wanted to try and make him feel better. Luka smiled a bit and swiped at his eyes. The thing was…his mother meant so much to him and if he lost her, Luka wasn't sure what he would do. Because then he'd be all alone.

"Your Highness, your mother wants to see you now."

"Thanks again, Brandon, for everything."

And Luka got up and went inside. He was only gone a few minutes before he stumbled back out, looking white as a sheet and about as lost as a ghost. Brandon was shocked and he went over and helped support his friend.

"Luka, what happened? Is it your mom, is she all right?"

"No…she's fine…it's just…" and Luka looked straight into Brandon's eyes with a disbelieving expression on his face. "She told me that…that I have a sister…"

"You do? Where is she Luka?"

He looked up at his friend with desparation in his eyes. "...Cloud Tower..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about not updating, but I had a recent bout of homelessness that lasted about two months while I searched for a job and a place to live. I didn't have time for much of anything, let alone writing, and I was too upset to do so. But guess what, Huntra's going to make an appearance soon! And I'm not going to break up Brandon and Bloom just yet. After all, Luka's gotta break up with Riven so he can go find comfort with Musa. I have many plans for this story, so I'll update again soon!

Ree


End file.
